Drop
by SoBlonde
Summary: One stupid mistake changes Shawn and Jack's lives forever.
1. Knock

Drop

It had been a good dream.

Everyone was smiling and laughing, and celebrating some holiday.

Those dreams don't come often enough, so to be woken up in the middle of it just plain sucked.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"I'm coming," Shawn mumbles, knowing his sleep-weakened voice won't penetrate the door, but just wanting the person behind it to quit knocking.

Shawn barely gets the door unlocked before it is burst open from the other side.

Jack barges through, then slams the door shut behind himself and locks it.

Dazed, it takes a second for Shawn to get out the word, "W…what…?" He gives up on his question there.

"We have to go."

The word comes faster this time, "What?"

Jack stares into his brother's eyes, "Come on, let's pack your bags."

Under different circumstances, Shawn would probably ask Jack if he knew what time it was, and if he didn't think a vacation could wait until, say, daylight. He would probably also ask where, exactly, Jack got the idea that he had "bags." As it is, all Shawn can make out is another, "What?"

Jack becomes frustrated with his brother's meager responses and pushes him out of the way. He power-walks into Shawn's room, and Shawn decides it is best to follow.

As Shawn breaches the barrier into his room, he finds Jack already digging through drawers. Shawn shakes his head, trying to get blood flowing to his brain again, "What are you doing?" Ah, a multi-word sentence.

Jack meets his brother's eyes again, "Where are your suitcases?"

Shawn shrugs, "I might have a duffel around here somewhere…"

"Just a duffel?" Jack is really annoyed now.

Shawn is immediately put on the defensive, "Hey, I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. It's fine." Jack rakes his eyes over the bedroom again and finds an old backpack, "Here, we'll just use this. Fill it up with the essentials and we'll buy you more stuff on the road."

"On the road? Jack, what the hell is going on?"

"We'll talk about that later, I promise."

"Okay, then how about we talk about how I haven't even seen you in the last six months, and now you come back here, in the middle of the night no less, and demand I pack my bags for some mysterious trip?"

"Shawn, please, we have to hurry. I'm sorry about all of that. Now, let's get you packed and get out of here. Now!"

Shawn gives up, "Fine." He shoves some clothes and a toothbrush in the old pack and barely has it zipped before Jack grabs his wrist and leads him, running, from the apartment.

Down the hallway, nearing the elevator, Shawn finally gets a chance to pull free, "Wait!"

"What?!"

"I have to lock up."

"Why!?"

"BECAUSE I LIVE IN BROOKLYN, JACK!" Shawn shouts, the exasperation of the night starting to catch up.

Jack holds up his hands in defeat, allowing his brother to safely lock away all his worldly possessions, before grabbing his wrist and taking him back to the elevators.

The doors open, and silently they both step inside.

"Where did you park?" Shawn avoids eye contact.

"On the street."

Shawn presses the lobby button, and the doors close, shutting them together in very close quarters.

The digital numbers slowly count down the floors…7…6…5…

"I…I'm sorry I yelled at you," Shawn apologizes sheepishly.

"I'm taking you out of your home at three in the morning."

"Yes, you are."

"You're entitled to yelling."

A quiet chuckle escapes Shawn's chest, "Thanks."

The elevator doors open, and once again Jack has Shawn's wrist and they're running.


	2. Speed

Drop

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who've reviewed! It feeds my soul, and inspires me to write more.

Chapter 2: Speed

The two brothers don't slow down until they reach Jack's car, four blocks away. This is also when Jack finally lets go of Shawn's wrist, after steering him toward the passenger door. Catching their breaths, they both collapse into their seats and slam their doors shut.

Jack starts the engine and hits the gas, "Do you think the running was a little too conspicuous?"

"Not as conspicuous as you holding my hand."

Jack looks slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that…I just wanted to make sure you were with me."

Shawn nods understandably, "Whatever this is, it's got you really scared."

"Yeah."

Shawn sighs, "That was your cue, Man."

"Huh?"

"We're in the car now. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Shawn, we're in a hurry here."

"And we made it to the car, didn't we?"

Minutes go by, and Jack doesn't respond.

"Jack, talking will not slow us down. Just sitting here, I'm going" Shawn glances down at the dashboard, then returns his stare to his brother, "forty-five miles per hour. I can't go any faster."

Jack slowly shakes his head back a forth.

"Jack!"

"Just-Just give me some time, all right?"

"You've had plenty of time. You dragged me out of my home in the middle of the night; I want some answers!"

"Fine! I pissed somebody off," Jack rolls his eyes, "besides you."

At any other time, Shawn might have laughed at the awkward joke. Now, he simply presses, "How?"

"I…owe him some money…"

Shawn's jaw drops, and it takes him a few moments before he can form the words, "Is…it…?"

"Yeah, it's Johnny."

Shawn lets out a disappointed sigh, "Your bookie? Jack, I thought you were done with that."

"So did I."

"Then, how-"

"It was just supposed to be one night!"

Shawn shuts his eyes and bangs his head against the headrest, "How much?"

Jack doesn't answer.

"_How much?_" Shawn enunciates, not moving from his position.

"…Seventeen…"

"Seventeen thousand dollars!? How the hell are you going to pay that back?"

"I can't! Why do you think we're running?"

"We…" realization dawns on Shawn like an anvil, "Oh my god, they're after me now. They can't hurt you, or you might not be able to work enough to pay them back, so they're after me…"

Jack takes in a shaky breath, "Shawn, I'm so sorry…" Jack stares intently at the road before him, refusing to break down right now.

A few minutes of silence go by as Shawn mimics his brother, watching the road rush beneath the car. He then rips his eyes away from the mesmerizing gray and fixes them on Jack's profile, "Where are we going?"

"Southwest" is the lamest answer possible, but Jack gives it like it's all Shawn could ever need to know.

"To?" Shawn prompts.

"Someplace far away, okay?"

"Jack, I have a life here. I can't just leave-"

"Would you rather die?!"

"Jack, we can't hide forever…"

Jack sighs, "I…I know…Just, give me some time, okay?"

Shawn pinches the bridge of his nose in thought, "How long?"

Jack thinks for a minute, then throws out with a shrug, "A week."

"Okay, a week. I think I can get that time off-"

"No! Don't call your work. No one can know where you are."

"Jack, it's the UN. They're not going to tell anyone-"

"Trust me. Johnny has guys at the UN."

"I can't just ditch my job."

"They'll be fine without your translating for one week."

"I'm the only one there that can translate between Mandarin and French, and there are two delegates who want to discuss trade from Hong Kong and Paris coming on Tuesday."

"Like you said: it's the UN. They'll find someone. Do you even remember that people want to kill you?"

That shuts Shawn up. Jack secretly hopes it will shut him up until they reach the Mexican border.


End file.
